Katie Cleary
Katie Cleary (born September 21, 1981 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American Model and Actress. She is best known to TV Game Show audiences as Briefcase Model #11 on the NBC TV Game Show Deal or No Deal and as a former contestant from season one on the UPN/CW reality series America's Next Top Model. Born and raised on the North Shore of Chicago, Katie is an only child who was raised by her mother. Her strength, confidence, and drive came from her mom's hard work, love, and determination, very much so, Katie says if it weren't for her mother's strength, she would never have the ambition to move to LA and pursue her career in acting and modeling. Ever since at a young age, Cleary dreamed of becoming an actress in Hollywood. After years of balancing high school and modeling in Chicago, she entered a Liberal Arts College in Wisconsin on a track scholarship. Katie graduated from Carthage University with a Business and Marketing Degree while working as a model part-time. In the summer of 2004 after graduating from college, Katie took a real estate position in Chicago. In the interim, she enrolled in acting classes and worked on four different movie sets while continuing to model. Katie wanted to learn as much as she could about the film industry before she moved to LA to pursue her dreams. Katie's first break into Entertainment came in 2003 when she was one of 14 finalists chosen to compete on the UPN reality series America's Next Top Model, hosted by Supermodel-turned-TV Host Tyra Banks. Katie didn't last long on the program as she was the second girl eliminated from the competition as she returned to Wisconsin to finish her degree and earning enough money selling real estate to move to Los Angeles. After making her much awaited arrival in Los Angeles and within in weeks, Katie landed her first official gig. She joined the ranks of the Briefcase Models on the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal one of several newbies to join after the show was picked up as a series regular returning to the airwaves in February 2006. Katie held Briefcase #11 as her permanent residence all the way til the show's end in May 2009. In season five, she will be replaced by Brittany McGowan. Cleary has also landed guest starring roles on various TV shows which include CSI NY, Las Vegas, Entourage, Rules of Engagement and Working Class. She has also appeared in movies such as The Break Up, Lake House and Iron Man 2. Aside from all the TV, movie and modeling gigs, Katie also has a love and passion for animals. She is extremely passionate about rescuing animals and helped finding homes for hundreds of abused and unwanted animals. She volunteers at various animal rescue groups; one of which is Tippi Hedren's Sanctuary for exotic big cats, "Shambala," and the "Wild Life Waystation." Katie has been working with big cats for over eight years and one day hopes to open her own animal rescue and sanctuary. One of Katie's many accomplishments was gathering ten humane organizations in Chicago and producing a fundraiser which raised money to help support animal rescue and abuse centers in Chicago. Katie just produced the "Diamond's Not Fur" Humanitarian Awards. A Star Studded Red Carpet Event where Betty White honored Madeline Bernstein, President of the SpcaLA with a Humanitarian Award in support of the West Hollywood "Fur Free" Movement. The Gala helped raised money for the SpcaLA and their animal welfare program to prevent cruelty, rescue, and care for animals in Los Angeles. Katie was previously married to Andrew Stern of Millionaire Matchmaker fame. They were married for three years. Her husband committed suicide by gunshot at a shooting range in the San Fernando Valley at the age of 40. Gallery 9katie-cleary.jpg 8katie-cleary.jpg 0modelbest8168.jpg Category:Models